1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pallet loading apparatus.
2. Description of the prior art
In the conventional pallet loading apparatus in which a package is held by a scooping open-and-close member, the support section of the open-and-close member is inserted underneath the package to hold it up, and when the package is unloaded the support section is withdrawn from under the package and it is lowered. If the movement of the open-and-close member is linear when the package is held up or unloaded, there is a disadvantage that the pallet loading apparatus is large due to the large space required for the open-and-close operation. If the movement of the open-and-close member is given by rotational motion when the load is held up or unloaded, it does not require a large space, but there is a disadvantage that the distance that the load falls is relatively long.